Plain Love
by MickeyPnd
Summary: The Story of Rose and Scorpius over the years and how they manage to fall in love.


Chapter One

Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been friends since they were elven. This is the story of their love as if grows throughout the years.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter feels as bit rushed, I really just wanted to introduce everyone and how they were connected to one another. I will slow things down a bit. Please review, it really helps my self esteem!

* * *

><p>Harry Potter looked down the platform, watching his kids leave for another school year. He watched fondly as Lily skipped happily to the group of friends awaiting for her and they all threw their arms around each other in happy delight. He smiled and thought she was much like her mother. Lily turned and waved at him and Ginny and the large group of girls made their way onto the train. She was at the age where friends were a bit more important then being smothered by your parents.<p>

"Ya alright there, Harry?" The voice of his brother in law turned his attention away from his kids. "You looked a little dazed." Ron was alone and he was sure Hermione was off somewhere with Hugo making sure he got everything on the train with him.

"Just making sure Lilly got on the train well enough. She's too popular for her own good." He said the last part with a bit of a smirk and glanced at his wife. She gave them both a knowing look and walked reluctantly to where Fluer was waving her arms at her motioning her over.

Harry watched as his niece Rose waved at her father and boarded the train with one of her friends. Rose was every bit like her mother the way Hugo and Albus were much like their fathers. She had the same bushy hair that Hermione did with the exception that hers was as red as her Ron's She was short and had large front teeth like her mother. And since she loved food as much as her father she still held on to a bit of the baby weight she had when she was younger. Yet she was an exceptional witch, smarter then most people he had to deal with at the Ministry.

"I think that Malfoy kid is spending a bit too much time around Rosie and Albus." Ron started as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't speak too loudly so the only person that heard his cynical voice was Harry. Everyone knew of Ron's dislike for Draco Malfoy and for his son Scorpius.

"I dunno. He's nothing like Draco when they were that age." Harry replied quietly. The younger Malfoy had been sorted into Slythrin four years ago with Albus and the two had become fast friends. Albus was a bit discouraged he was the only one of his family to end up in Slythrin but Scorpius helped him understand that it wasn't all bad. As they grew older they both were on the Quidditch team and became best mates. Rose who naturally ended up in Ravenclaw had always been close to Albus and so it was only natural that the tree formed a close friendship.

"He's as cocky was his father was at that age." Ron said distastefully. And Harry had to agree a little on that. While Draco had been an outright bully Scorpius didn't seem anymore arrogant then James was at that age. Harry chalked it up to the fact that both boys were just that, boys, and were still trying to find themselves. Scorpius had visited durning the summer holiday and both Ginny and Harry agreed he was a good kid.

"I think they'll be a'right, Ron." he slapped his hand on his brother's back and they headed over to their wife's. Hermione had finally left Hugo alone to board the train and the Weasley clan was standing in a group waving to their children who were off for another year at Hogwarts. Harry glanced over to were Draco and his wife were standing close together.

Ever since the war had ended Draco had become a bit of a recluse in Britain. After the trails had taken place concerning if the whole family was to be sentenced to Azkaban, they were set free on the grounds that Draco and Narcissa had lied in order to save Harry when they could've helped kill him. Everyone knew they had ulterior motives, yet they were not charged and soon the family moved out of the country. It was only after the sudden death of Lucius they returned and he soon married and took a job at the Ministry. They had not spoken since the trials, not even when he sent his son over for a week via the Floo network.

"I pray your right, Harry." He almost didn't hear him as the train let out a loud whistle and started moving towards its destination. With one final wave to his children who had managed to fit their hands and parts of their head out the wind they were off.

–

Pushing a strand of bushy hair behind her ear, Rose bent her head down over the scrolls she was reading, having a hard time deciphering the small texts. She knew she could just take her wand and make the words a bit larger but something inside of her liked not doing magic for everything. Something she possibly inherited from her grandfather. So it was with that distracting task that she didn't hear the footsteps walking up to her until they startled her right out of her seat with a simple "hey!"

"Oh my gosh, you scared me. I wasn't even paying any attention." Rose held onto her chest feeling as if she had lost one of her nine life's. She turned to look up at his smiling face and could feel a small blush rising on her cheeks. "Please don't do that again!" She cried in mock exasperation.

Scorpius laughed and took a seat opposite from her at the table. The library was full of their fellow fifth year student as they studied for their O.W.L.S. She had to say she was a bit worried about her tests, scared she going to freeze up and forget everything she had studied for. "What are you reading anyways, Rose?" he asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

"I found these old scrolls in the back of the library last week, and since Im caught up on all my homework I wanted to do a bit of reading and see what these are. They're a bit old and worn aren't they? Figured it would give me something to do until potions later today." She shrugged her shoulders and felt her ears getting hot as well as he looked at her as if she had grown a third head.

"So. . . instead of doing something relaxing with your down time your reading? For fun?" He made it seem as if it was a crime.

"Yeah. . . maybe. Dunno my curiosity got the better of me I guess." Rose wasn't the type of person to just sit there and do nothing. She needed to be reading, writing doing something. She wished she could just lie there and let her mind wonder but it seemed she was not that laid back type of girl. And besides she considered reading as something fun to do.

"After all these years I really have just stopped asking. You are unique Rose." Scorpius said with a smiled gracing his handsome face. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she couldn't stand it anymore and turned her attention to the window where it was raining. She heard him chuckle and he reached in his bag to grab his homework.

Her and Scorpius had been friends since they were eleven. Although he was closer to Albus then her, she liked to think they were pretty close to being best friends. They talked about many things other then school. And over the years she watched as he became more handsome and popular with all the female students. She was finding herself starting to become like the many other girls at Hogwarts and tried to stop how she felt about him. He didn't need another girl fancying him.

But she couldn't contain herself. Every time she saw him her heart skipped and extra beat, every time he smiled at her she felt as if nothing in the word mattered. She liked everything about him, from the way he wore his blonde hair slightly a mess to the somewhat self-important walk he got after a Quidditch win. She liked looking into his grey eyes when they talked and the feeling that he was really listening to her to the way he never made anyone feel less important. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy battle but she just couldn't like Scorpius.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked after they had spent several minutes together in silence.

"I dunno, probably. Roxy and Pippa really want me to go." Pippa Jenkins was her fellow Ravenclaw and best friend. Many were surprised when they had became friends considering Pippa was outgoing and rather loud. Yet Rose always felt she was the ying to her yang.

"Well it's settled, your going. It will depress me thinking of you sitting in this library reading scrolls instead of having a bit of fun. And before you start, I know you think all this is fun." Scorpius whispered so as not to draw attention to them and motioned his hands at all the scrolls laid out in front of her. "But you are fifteen rose, and you should go out and be a bit crazy."

She laughed at the idea. The craziest she had ever came close to was waiting until her homework was due three days before hand to actually start it. And even then it had given her a stomach ache thinking of the possible bad mark if she was to get one. "I don't think me going to hogsmeade is really going to make me live a more fun packed life."

"Well, its certainly a start!" He said encouragingly. "Me and Al will make sure you'll have a blast." Before she could say anymore the loud bell that hung outside rang once letting the students know it was time to start another class. With a flick of her wand the scrolls rolled themselves back up and shot back to their original spot. Until next time she thought a bit wistfully. "See you at dinner!" he called before making a quick escape from the library. She was a bit unsure why until she was walking out to her next class that she saw Adria Penn headed in her direction.

Adria and Scorpius had dated briefly last year yet for reasons unknown to her they had broken up before the start of the new school year. Adria was a Slythrin and didn't like to be told no. A short girl, she barely stood at five feet with short blonde hair that reached her shoulders and warm brown eyes. Yeah Don't let the warm eyes fool you, Rose thought ironically as she was a very cold person. "Have you seen Scorpius?" She demanded in her usual arrogant voice.

"Yeah, he was just here about five minutes ago, but I think he's off to his next class." Both girls probably already knew that the boy they both caved to didn't have an second morning class.

"Oh." She looked up at Rose for a few seconds more before turning on her heels and walking off. She stood watching the petite girl stride off and quickly forgot that she did have a class to get to. With that she made a sprint off toward the dungeons.

–

"Are you excited?" Pippa asked as she held Rose's head still while she continued to place the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion product in it. Rose sat like a good client, all the while wishing for effortless hair without this much of a hassle. She usually didn't mind how her hair looked, but there was suppose to be some sort of get together at the Shrieking shack and Pippa insisted on fixing her hair.

"I suppose. I mean, I don't think it's any real big deal. Were just going to be there with a bunch of friends really." But inwardly she did feel a bit of butterflies shooting around in her stomach. Scorpius and Albus kept bringing up Saturday as if it was going to be the best night possible and she was nervous because she didn't want any of them to think of her as un cool.

"Yeah, but its a party. And Marcus Othman said he can sneak in Firewhisky. Paid a wizard twenty gallons for it though! Have you ever had it before? I haven't. Mum and dad wont let me." Rose replied with a no, the only alcohol she had been given before was wine at Christmas and only a small sip from her mothers glass.

"Aren't you worried of the trouble you'll get in if someone catches that you've been drinking?" Rose asked her friend somberly. She wanted to just not say anything but real concern reared its ugly head in. Pippa was loud to begin with and the effects of alcohol sure wouldn't help matters.

"I mean, sorta. But all I would have ta do is make it to the common room without saying one word to anyone. Can't be too hard. And besides you'll be there to help me, right Rose?" She finished with her hair and with a small pat on the shoulder she was free to get up. Rose stood and walked to the small mirror that hung in the air. She ran her fingers through the now silky locks that cascaded down her shoulders, and felt a small blush rise on her face. She really did like how she looked right now.

"You like it?" Pippa asked, walking around to face her friend. Rose nodded her head in agreement and Pippa beamed with pride. She was very proud of her skilled ways with hair and other such beauty items.

"And you know, I might have a few drinks myself." Rose replied bringing up the conversation from earlier. She turned to Pippa who was already going through her clothes to find something to wear.

"I will believe it when I see it, darlin'! Now what are you wearing?"

–

The small shack was crowded with students all from different houses, and music was being played somewhere off in the background. Rose had been expecting something a bit more crazier then what she was seeing, considering all the stories Pippa had told her. Yet many of the students were either talking to one another or dancing off in the corner of the room. It was hard to move around, but they managed to find Albus and Louis. 'Where are Lily and Hugo?" Rose asked because she knew them both and they wouldn't miss a party like this.

"I put an age protection shield around the shack for the night. No one under fifteen's getting' in." Louis said proudly.

"Yeah, didn't need to explain to mum why I let Lily and Hugo get drunk if they were to get caught." Albus said, taking a drink of his butterbeer. Her cousin was a very stable person and didn't like to drink so she knew he wasn't going to be chugging the firewhiskey.

"Where's Scorpius?" Rose asked innocently enough when she noticed he wasn't around either of them. She tried to casually turn and scan the crowd to see if she saw his blonde hair but didn't see him.

"I think he went off with Adria. She came over acting all crazy and I think he wanted to calm her down." Albus said glumly. He wasn't a fan of Adria and was all to happy when they had broken up. "She's as mess that girl." They all nodded their head in agreement at the statement.

It was a very fun party, Rose thought as she hung out with mainly Pippa and Albus. A few of her other friends that managed to come came over and they talked for a bit all saying how much they loved how her hair looked. She thanked them and referred them to the not so bashful Pippa. Her friend had not only did her hair but her make up as well, and for once Rose felt attractive. As the day worn on more and more students filled in and the drinking really began. Rose had stuck with her butterbeer yet it seemed like everyone else had chosen the firewhiskey. The music had been turned up a bit more making it hard to hear. More students began to dance and she felt herself getting claustrophobic.

"I'm going to go outside. I think I need the fresh air!" She yelled over to Pippa. Her friend had had her fair share of the alcohol and was dancing with Simon Leacher from Hufflepuff. She nodded her head and with that she walked off. She really didn't want to leave Pippa on her own while under the influence but had to remind herself she couldn't be everyone's mother. And besides Rose thought, Pippa was a very great witch and if someone tried to mess with her she could easily handle herself.

After making her way through the people, having to forceably shove some of them to move out of her way, she finally made her way outside. She took two steps down the wooden steps and could no longer hear the loud music that thumped from the small shake. Rose grinned in a little in pride, Louis must have placed a silencing shield around the party as to no be caught. It was starting to turn to night and the cool spring air felt nice on her flushed face.

Rose walked down a little ways and stopped when she heard voices a little up ahead. It took her a moment before she knew one of them was the voice of her friend Scorpius. His voiced was raised slightly and slurred and she knew he had been drinking. She hadn't seen him all night and was beginning to get worried about him. She walked toward him, wanting to make sure he was alright then stopped in her tracks when she heard the second voice of a girl.

Rose saw them through the bushes and really wanted to turn and walk away. From what she could make out they were both laying on the ground and her head was rested in his lap. She could hear the soft sniffles of tears and wished herself invisible. And as she turned to walk away Scorpius must have heard the crunch of a leaf and looked up to notice her. "Rose!" He cried out in excitement.

Adria lifted her head and shot Rose a look of pure hatred. The fading sun hid most of her features, and by the time Scorpius shrugged her off of him and stood, the tiny Slythrin's face had become cold. "Did ya come looking for me?" Scorpius asked with a slight slur. He walked rather jaggedly towards her placing his hands on her shoulder to balance himself.

"No, I came to get some air. Its getting a bit crowded in there. And besides I don't think anyone has thought about the curfew Bender has placed on this outing." Here she was again, being the debbie downer. But Rose knew that if the Professor had caught wind of the little party then everyone was in for it.

"Right. Forgot 'bout that little bit." Scorpius stood a bit straighter, or as straight as he could. He turned to look behind him, probably looking for Adria but she was long gone. He draped his arm around her shoulders and turned to place his face on her head. "Let's go get everyone, then Rosie. Don't need to be in detentions, the cup is at stake!" He leaned on her body a bit more then he should and they staggered toward the shack.

They went to find Louis, who had planned the whole ordeal, and he nodded his agreement, already taking notice of what time it was. After turning off the music and shouting to the crowd of students that the party was over. It took a bit, but many grudgingly made there way out of the shack. She knew someone was to notice a large group of inebriated students, yet Rose couldn't worry about them. She found Pippa and Albus and they all made their way out of the shack and towards Hogwarts.

"Welp, that was fun. Rosie, did you have fun?" Pippa asked loudly as she placed one arm over Scorpius shoulder and the other over Albus. They all three where laughing and giggling at nothing in particular, as she stood watch for any professors. "You look smashing by the way, Rose darlin'! I did her hair and make up and gave her those wonderful pants. Tell her she looks great!" Pippa demanded from the two boys.

"You look very charmin' Rose." Albus said with the most serious face he could muster and she wasn't too sure if he was being sarcastic or not. She could feel a small blush rising on her face and was glad they were in the darkly lite street.

"I think you look beautiful, Rose." Scorpius said with all seriousness. He didn't sound as if he was trying to make fun of her or said it only to appease the demanding Pippa. He truly sound genuine. "I like seeing you smile, and having a grand time! You have an amazing smile!" He leaned down to steady his walk and must have bumped Pippa because she cried out in pain.

"Oi! Watch it!" Albus and Scorpius burst into a new fit of giggles as her voice echoed through the street. The lights from the castle shown down on them and Rose quickly made her way through High Street and toward the castle groups. Once safely inside she scanned the area to make sure they were alone before continuing onwards. James had shown her the marauders map just once and she wished she had it right about now. She took Albus hand and let them toward the dungeons which was close by.

They made it a joke to wave at the paintings on the wall, say their hellos and farewells. She didn't think they had drank that much, but apparently she had thought wrong. She walked rather quickly, and they finally made their way to the Slythrin common room painting. She turned to look at her cousin for the password and found Scorpius leaning his body against the wall to support himself. "Here you are, you two. If you don't go inside or decide to leave the common room later then I am not being held responsible. But remember you wont be able to-"

Scorpius placed his hand over her mouth to stop her form talking, and bent down to look her in the eyes. "Rosie, dear lovely, sweet Rose I will later on somewhere down the line thank you for all you have done for us but please stop talking." He could see the slight hurt and some anger in her eyes and was quick to add "thanks though. I just need to lie down. Come on Al." He turned to the portrait and gave the password and the door swung open.

"You do look look beautiful." He said finally before helping in his worst for wear best mate, who was agreeing with the statements whole heartedly. She could feel her face growing hot as she turned to find Pippa standing wobbly next to a knight armor.

"I don't feel so great, Rose." her eyes where glassy as she extended her arms to her best friend for moral and physical support. She took her friends hands and let her to the tower, all the while thinking of a blonde Slytherin.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Please review, as it makes my heart happy!<p> 


End file.
